1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic wheel balancing machines and more particularly to a transducer mount for sensing imbalanced forces present in a wheel/tire assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wheel balancing machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,773 typifies a balancing machine in general use. The patented structure includes a driven shaft on which a wheel/tire assembly is mounted. Associated with the shaft are two axially spaced transducers (identified by reference characters 42 and 43 in the patent disclosure) which, in response to rotation of the shaft and the wheel/tire assembly, produce electrical signals representative of the imbalanced forces in the assembly. From these electrical signals can be derived data indicative of the magnitude and location of the imbalanced forces which dictate the magnitude and location of balancing weights to counteract such imbalanced forces. The specific structure disclosed in the '773 patent is capable of giving satisfactory results but is unduly complex.
Other mounts for transducers in wheel balancing machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,121 (at 50 and 51 in FIG. 3) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,922 (at 11 and 12 in FIG. 2). The transducer mounts in these two cited prior art patents, although capable of producing satisfactory results, are unduly complex.